


Girls Just Want To Have Fun

by ramuramuame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Biting, Crying, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hanamiya Makoto Is an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, Non Consensual Cream Pie, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Situational Humiliation, Spit As Lube, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramuramuame/pseuds/ramuramuame
Summary: Emily is tired of being a good girl. She just wants to be a "normal" young adult, getting a boyfriend, partying, having sex, and she decides to find her first hook up at a sleazy bar.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Original Character(s), Kiyoshi Teppei/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is just super self indulgent lmao, more info on emi will be at the end notes if you're interested. underage warning is only there for emi drinking under age (she's 19, drinking age is 20 in japan). super cheesy title they may change, formatting is prob weird too but ANYWAYS, i havent written in years

===

“What are you going to do now?” It should be an easy question for her, not only graduating with honors, but being student council president for all of her high school life. She was set up to go to an amazing college, and do it quite easily, but somehow she still felt uneasy. “Yeah, that’s a good question,” Emily laughed, though it sounded empty, “Maybe I’ll go for my general education first…Or nursing like my mom...” Luna’s head tilted, her blonde curls bouncing slightly with the movement. “Oh that totally sounds like it would suit you!! I’d go to the same college as you but I don’t think I’m nearly as smart as you Emi!

She played with the bottom of her skirt, laughing slightly while she looked away. She felt like screaming, _I don’t want to be a nurse. I don’t know what I want._ Of course, she couldn't voice this out loud to someone like Luna, she never felt suffocated by her parents, actually the opposite. She was free to do what she wanted. Emi couldn’t, she had too much to do. With part time jobs to keep things steady, and having to look after her little sister, she didn’t have time to be a ‘normal’ high schooler, yet alone a young adult.

She knew thinking this way was selfish, her mom worked so hard to get Emily a good life. Running away from her father, starting a new life, alone, in Japan. It felt like a big 'fuck you' to her mother to not be appreciative, but **fuck,** she was tired of being responsible.

The congratulations sounded empty to her. Hollow. Meaningless. Everyone around her was smiling, happy, why couldn’t she feel the same? The cool air brushed across her face, she knew that what she was planning on doing was a bad idea. She knew it, but despite herself, she ended up in front of a shitty bar, with a way too short of a dress she's sure her mother would disapprove of.

===

_“Where are you going?” Her mom innocently asked, already in bed in preparation for her shift later that night._

_“Luna’s.” She lied, through her teeth, she couldn’t tell her mom she wanted to go out and party. “I’ll probably stay the night there.”_

_Another lie. The bag contained the outfit she’d change into after leaving the house.  
Her mother gave her a soft smile, a trusting smile. “Okay, be safe.” It was almost enough for her to rethink her plan. Almost._

===

She didn’t even bother to tell Luna that she used her as a cover, not that Luna was paying much attention anyway, she was much too busy with Teppei. She stared at her phone, the text Luna just sent her illuminating her face. It was a simple picture of her laying on what she presumed was her boyfriend’s chest, a disgustingly happy smile on her face.

She chewed at her lip, she knew Luna was just happy to have Teppei back, he had just gotten back from America, finally finishing his long months of physical therapy. She should be happy for her, happy that her best friend finally got with the guy she had been pining after for a _year. _Yet angry thoughts still clawed at Emi’s head. How did she manage to get a boyfriend before her? Emily hadn’t even had her first kiss, let alone a boyfriend. She was more popular than her, prettier, more mature, so how? _**Why?** _ She clicked off her phone, not even replying, finally getting enough courage to make her way into the bar.__

She picked one far enough from home where she wouldn’t be recognized, but close enough that she could get home easy. It wasn’t too fancy of a bar, actually quite sleazy at that, but that made it all the more perfect for her to be unrecognized. It was dark, and smelled of smoke, though there was hardly anyone in here, except for the one or two people sitting at tables, eyeing up the young girl who had just made her way in. Passing as an adult was surprisingly easy, especially with her looks. All she needed was to smile and show a little cleavage and it was done and good. 

===

She had practiced this a couple times before, deciding on how exactly to go about approaching anyone who showed interest in her. She wasn’t too worried about creeps though, since she had been in her school’s basketball team, as well as learning kendo in her off time. If she truly felt she was in danger, she knew she could handle herself.

The drink she decided on was a simple rum and coke. She had a couple of drinks before this, but never enough to get drunk, she was always the one looking after everyone else. She sighed, taking a sip while eyeing the patrons around her. No one interesting, just old men, who looked too drunk or high to even know where they were. Boring. She swirled the drink around, she at least thought she’d find something interesting here, but it was just the same as her mediocre social life.

She finished off her drink, ordering another one almost immediately, already feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system. The chair next to her squeaked, alerting her to another person sitting near her. “Scotch.” The voice was slightly deep, a soft growl in the tone of his voice. Emily looked at him out of the corner of her eye, looking the man up and down with a curious smile. He wasn’t bad looking at all, his hair was dark, framing his sharp features perfectly. He was pale, she could tell by the soft light illuminating around him, making him look almost angelic. His arms were built, muscle flexing while he picked up his drink to his lips. Something dangerous oozing out of him, screaming at Emily to _run, don’t interact with him,_ but that made her even more excited.

Maybe it was the alcohol that was making her braver, but she decided to make the first move, she leaned forward on her arms, her cleavage becoming even more prominent. “Hey there.” He turned her way, she was now finally able to see his face better in the soft light. His eyes were slightly slanted, almost in annoyance as he turned to face her. He eyed her up and down, as if deciding if she was worth it or not. Slowly replaced with a sly smile, seemingly deciding she was worth the effort to talk to.

“Hey,” He started simply, “What’s a sweet little girl like you doing out all by yourself?” Emily twirled her drink around in the glass, looking up through her heavily lidded eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to seem too eager. “I was actually trying to find someone to keep me company.” Her words slurred slightly, her hand grazing over his arm, rubbing it up and down.

“Pretty forward of you, not even trying to hide that you’re looking for a quick fuck.” He breathed out, suddenly his voice right into her ear. She could smell the faint scent of alcohol and smoke on him, something that would usually disgust her, but somehow it was only turning her on more. “Oh? Did I make it that obvious?” She giggled out, leaning closer into his face. “I don’t think you know what you’re getting into, princess.” The pet name shot pleasure straight into her pants, her face heating up more. She could feel his hand rubbing against her thigh, his palm rough and calloused against her soft skin.

Without thinking, she leaned forward, her lips pressing into his, a deep breath coming out through his nose. Her hand found the way to the back of his head, pressing him more into her lips, desperately trying to pretend like she knew what she was doing. She could feel his tongue making its way into her mouth, it felt strange, but not bad. They finally parted after a moment, her breath finally coming back into her. She could feel herself panting, seeing the stranger's eyes staring down at her, the arousal obvious just in the way he was looking down at her.

“We’re getting out of here. Now.”

===

The love hotel he dragged her to wasn’t any better then the bar, hell, she’s surprised he even bothered to get a room, he seemed willing to take her right there. He tasted like alcohol, she had only seen him down one drink but he must have been drinking before. She wondered again if she was any good at kissing, but judging by the way he was growling into her mouth, she was doing _something_ right at least. She could feel her heart racing, she couldn't believe she was doing something so dangerous. Usually she'd have half a mind to know doing something like this could be bad, but her brain was too overcome with her desire to fuck she couldn't even begin to care.

“Fuck, you have nice tits,” He suddenly groaned out into her neck, his hands groping at her chest through her dress. He pressed her harder against the wall, as if trying to get even closer to her. She spread her legs apart, making room for his knee to press right into her needy cunt, it pressed and rubbed hard against her. “Take my dress off already then.” She panted out, getting desperate for him to actually fucking touch her. She shouldn’t be almost begging for this stranger to fuck her, she knew it was bad, but now all she wanted was to have him finally inside her.

The man yanked her dress over her head, almost ripping it in the process, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. Thank god she decided to wear an actual cute pair of underwear. He licked his lips, his smirk showing off his gleaming teeth, looking like a predator about to devour his prey. She hardly felt any shame, the alcohol overcoming her senses. She grabbed him through his pants, squeezing his cock, hard. _Holy shit. He’s huge._ Finally her mind was realizing what exactly was happening to her, and what she was doing. She hesitated for a second, her hand stopped on top of his belt.

He chuckled, noticing her hesitation. "Getting scared?” Emily could hear the mocking tone in his voice. “No! No. I’m not scared. I can handle something like this…” She mumbled, trying to more or less convince herself that she can do it. Especially now that her pride had been wounded. “Oh yeah? Try and suck it then if you’re so confident, princess.”

She squeezed her legs together, biting her lip. _Could she even do it?_ She can’t let him mock her like this, throwing away any sense of nervousness she had. Emily got on her knees, coming eye level with his crotch. Her hands slightly shook as her hands came up to his belt, undoing it slowly while staring up at him. His eyes were glazed, focusing, yet out of focus at the same time, as if he was in a trance. She could tell he must have had something else in his system. She finally pulled his pants down completely, pulling down his underwear at the same time. “Fuck…” She breathed out under his breath.

It was long, hard, and she could even see precum leaking down from his tip to his balls. She’d never seen one up close before, only in porn, and this was completely different. She licked her lips in anticipation, feeling herself throb at the same time. Hesitantly, she touched it, he grunted, his cock slightly twitching in response. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?” He breathed out, pressing his hand onto her head. “Could tell by the second I kissed you in that bar.”

Emily glared up at him, her cheeks burning. “So what if I am? I can make you bust without even putting you inside me.” He raised an eyebrow, as if entertained by her challenge. “Oh yeah? Do it then.” She took a deep breath, her cheeks burning up, and finally, did a lick up the side of his cock. He grunted, his hips slightly bucking in response, filling her up with a new sense of confidence. Just remember to breathe. She repeated over and over in her head. She took him into her mouth, her throat already starting to close from the intrusion.

He let out a long groan, his head tilting back, his hips pressing more into her face. “I’m going to fuck the shit out of that pretty little face.” His fingers flexed, getting a tight grip on her hair. Emily moaned, deep in her throat, trying to relax around him. She couldn’t believe she was fucking doing this, sucking a strangers dick and finger fucking herself at the same time. All it took was him challenging her to get her to do it. She’d never felt so alive, his hips moving to slowly start to face fuck her, she could taste him in the deepest part of her mouth, and she couldn’t get enough. He was salty, and tasted slightly of sweat.

She could feel her drool falling out of her mouth, her jaw started to ache from the effort, his groans getting louder from above her, his balls almost slapping against her face. She could tell he was close, was he going to cum in her mouth? Her face? She could feel her excitement building, pressing her fingers deeper into herself, nearing her end as well. Before she could even get herself over her peak, he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them as he parted. She moaned, staring up at him through her eyelashes, tears dotting the corner of her eyes. “That’s not fair…” She pouted out slightly, licking her lips.

“I didn’t say I was going to _let_ you do it.” He growled out. She could tell he was frustrated, almost busting just from a couple of minutes of her sucking him off.

She laughed, sticking her tongue out teasingly at him. “Aw, did the princess virgin almost make you bust before you even got inside?” His eyes slanted more, glaring out from under his hair that was sticking to his forehead. He didn’t even bother answering, his impatience and horniness overcoming his need to be snarky. He stepped out of his pants, leaning down only to pull out the condom he had stored in his pocket. “Not your first time doing this huh? Can’t say I’m surprised.” She mocked with a smirk, slightly relieved he even had the thought to even wear a condom. He’s barely even bothering to reply now, stroking his cock in his hand.

“Turn around. Put your hands on the wall and bend over.” He stated, coldly. Pulling down her panties as soon as she was bent. She felt a hand rubbing against her ass, and then suddenly, she felt a sharp sudden pain on her ass. “Ah! Hey!” Emily glared over her shoulder. A knowing smile on his face, not even bothering to hide his entertainment. “What? I barely even hit you.” He lifted his hand again, smacking her other ass, earning a yelp out of Emi.

“I can be, much, _much,_ rougher. You’re lucky I’m being easy on you.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure I am.” Another smack rang out in the room, this time harder, a cry leaving her throat. She could feel her ass burning, it stung, but she knew she wanted more. Needed more. His hand kept running over her ass, as if soothing her aching and red ass from the abuse it was suffering. She could hardly get a word out, his smacks getting louder and rougher, making her pussy soak her thighs. She couldn’t believe she was getting off on this, all he was doing was smacking her ass and she was about to come just from that. She pressed her forehead into the wall, trying to ground herself.

She suddenly felt something wet hit her pussy, was that… spit? She moaned under her breath, she should be disgusted by what he did, but it was making her pussy throb even harder. “So you were fingering yourself while sucking me off huh... I figured as much.” It was barely audible, as if he was just speaking to himself. His fingers pressed deep inside of her pussy, an audible wet sound ringing out as he finger fucked her. Emily’s whole body was overwhelmed, having thicker, bigger fingers pressing into her was already too much, she felt like she was being stretched so much already.

She felt his tongue press deep inside of her, his fingers and tongue moving in perfect rhythm. Her whole body was shaking, she felt like she was going into overdrive. She’d never felt anything like this before, every part of her body was on fire. Her limbs shaking, hardly able to keep herself up anymore.

“I.. I can’t.” Tears of pleasure started to fall down her cheeks. “I can’t… I can’t.. I’m going to cum.” She leaned forward into the wall in front of her, sweat and tears coming down her face harder, blurring her vision. “Then cum.” He growled against her clit, the vibration finally sending her over the edge . Her back arched, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, her whole body spasming as she reached her peak. Her legs shook, almost giving out from under her. “Yeah that’s a good girl. There we go.” His fingers still pressed deep into her, only pulling out once her shaking stopped.

She hardly had time to catch her breath as she felt him push into her, deep, and hard. “W-Wait!! W-Wait I-” Her breath was knocked out of her as he started to thrust into her, rough, giving her no time to prepare for his cock pushing into her. His teeth dug deep into her shoulder, leaving a deep bite. She could feel the beginning of blood coming out of the fresh mark, the sensation only throwing her overstimulated body into overdrive. She could feel every inch of him, twitching, and leaking.. Wait.. Leaking? “I’m going to come into the fucking pussy, and you’re going to like it.” Her heart caught in her throat, finally snapping her out of her horny trance. _She never saw him actually put on the condom._

“W-Wait, n-no!” Before she even had time to stop what was happening, she felt it. His cum shot deep inside of her, thick and hot. Finally, Emily’s legs collapsed from under her, falling into the heap into the ground. Fresh tears rolling off her face, her whole body shaking, not wanting to believe what had just happened, but she could feel it. His cum deep inside of her, leaking out from her abused hole. Laughter rang out, making her look up at his face, the laughter… Had she heard it before? She felt his lips against her ear, soft laughter still in his voice.

“Hanamiya Makoto.” Was all he breathed out, the poison leaking out from each syllable feeling her heart sink. She had only heard the name in passing, but she knew exactly what he had done, and he fucking knew it. He did this on purpose. He had to have. He had to have. Hot tears came out faster, “No… No..” She cried, curling into herself, feeling the hot shame wash over her, she deserved this. She should have listened to her gut, screaming at her to stop. Emily looked behind her, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, his laughter loud in the empty room. “What a steal! I just wanted to get a quick fuck, but who knew I’d find the fucking iron heart’s girlfriend’s best friend! I thought you’d be better than that. I’d heard how much of a tight ass you were.” His hand rubbing against her back, she felt too weak to even push him off. She felt small, and empty, feeling like every part of her was being ripped apart. “Why?” Was all she could cry out as he was turning to leave, already clothed, when had he done that? She had no idea, it felt like everything around her was in slow motion.

Looking over his shoulder, he smirked. “Because I could.”

**Author's Note:**

> basic info on emi: 
> 
> half american, half japanese. born and raised in america until she was about ten, met luna while she was there. has a younger sister who is an undetermined age rn. her mother ran away from america since her husband was a pos. all of their last names were changed. emi has very complicated feelings about being mixed. goes to seirin high, both her and luna are a year younger then teppei and makoto. both played on the female basketball club.


End file.
